For sportsman such as bicyclists, runners, hikers, and the like, it is important that they restore their body water content to avoid heat exhaustion and dehydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,833, discloses a shoulder pack that straps between a biker's shoulders and by gravity feed, provides water to the biker through a tube and check valve actuated by the biker's mouth. It also can contain an oxygen bottle for breathing. The pack does not have a stabilizing hip belt, nor a bladder baffle to control the shape of the water container.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a pack that is supported in the low back region, is stable during body active action, and has a low profile removable container or bladder that maintains a proper flat shape.